


Love Yourself

by NanakiBH



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anime as hell, Anxiety, Consentacles, Creampie, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Consent, Knotting, Other, Porn with Feelings, Self-cest, Slime, Tentacle Sex, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanakiBH/pseuds/NanakiBH
Summary: Necronomicon helps restore Futaba's confidence in herself by fulfilling one of her fantasies.





	Love Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> For [this prompt](https://personakinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/993.html?thread=36065#cmt36065) at the kink meme.

Futaba's phone had been blowing up with messages from the others. They all wanted to know how she was doing, if she'd gone outside yet, if she'd like to join them for this or that... While Futaba appreciated the fact that anyone would be so concerned about her, it was overwhelming.

Before she met them, there were times when she tried to leave her room. At night, while Sojiro was still at Leblanc, she'd crack open her door and nervously tiptoe toward the front door. That was always as far as she could go; the mouth of the cave. She'd stand on her toes and peer through the door's window at the narrow street on the other side. That overwhelming feeling filled her up whenever she raised her eyes to the dark sky and became aware of the vastness of the world.

There was a whole world out there... The weight on her heart felt immense. She didn't know how she was supposed to overcome it when she was so small in comparison to everything.

She was barely tall enough to look through the window.

She wished that she had the power to rise above it all, to soar into the vastness of the dusk sky to meet the stars beyond. But that wish seemed so naïve and childish. She didn't have that kind of power. She couldn't. So the feeling of helplessness within her transformed into deep despair, crippling her heart.

The simple act of stepping a foot outside didn't have to be hard.

But it wasn't easy, either.

Even when she found the strength to step outside, she hoped that the others understood how difficult it continued to be. Each step was a struggle. There were invisible chains that still bound her to her room, that followed her no matter how far away she went. There was a sense of urgency that always begged her to return.

She just didn't want to disappoint them. They destroyed her Palace and everything. They risked their lives so that she could leave her room.

It wasn't like she wanted to stay there. The world outside had so much to offer, but there was nothing more compelling than the unrelenting fear that lingered in her heart. Their kind words only made her more afraid of disappointing their expectations. It felt safe there. She just wanted to curl up in the comforting darkness of her bedroom and forget about things like expectations and obligations and... separation.

For every hello, there was a goodbye.

In exchange for their time together, she'd face despair again someday. She didn't want that. But if she couldn't accept it, then she was always going to be alone.

 

So, just for a little longer... Futaba wanted to be alone.

 

She took her phone and stepped out, letting the app guide her to the place beyond their world.

In a way, the Metaverse had to be even more vast than their world. Her small room had become a huge pyramid in the middle of a massive desert. It defied logic, and yet it existed. It was a place born from her own sense of perception. Her room was a tomb, but it was more than just that. Her room also became like a microcosm as she dove into the infinite depths of the internet every day.

The real world, the Metaverse, the internet... There were probably many worlds, shaped by perception.

Futaba couldn't decide whether that was overwhelming or comforting. At least it meant that there would always be a place for her. Even if one world collapsed, she got the feeling that there'd be another waiting to accept her. For better or worse, there was probably always going to be another room with a 'keep out' sign on the door. Even without a Palace, she couldn't imagine her heart becoming that free.

Was that why she was so weak? Was that why she couldn't fight like the others?

Of course, there were things that only she could do, but she wished that she could stand on her own without needing someone to stand beside her. She wanted to be her own navigator.

The Metaverse was a terrifying place teeming with darkness that resounded with the echoing of hollow voices. Standing alone somewhere within Mementos, she closed her eyes and listened, trying to understand what they were saying. Although she couldn't make out a single word, she heard their melancholy and felt their bitterness. Their voices sounded like the pitiful sort who flooded the internet. Only a handful of them found their way to the Phansite to beg for help. The rest were wailing day in and day out.

Their rancorous voices made her heart feel heavy, but at least they reminded her that she wasn't alone. She wasn't the only person who continued to struggle.

Even when she was by herself, she wasn't alone.

 

“Hey... Necronomicon.”

 

There was a hum from above that echoed down the long and dark train tunnels. Yellow eyes watched her from the darkness as green light enveloped her, as long tentacle-like appendages descended and coiled around her body to hoist her into the air. She wasn't afraid when she was held in her Persona's embrace. The anomalous interior of Necronomicon was a lot like a universe of its own. The blackness was infinite, dotted with lines of code and sparks of thought, and Futaba alone was at its center, the sun.

“Thank you, Nomi,” she said softly. “I just suddenly got the urge to see you.”

“I understand.”

“ _Huwah?!_ ” If there'd been a ground below her, she would have fallen on it. She quickly righted herself, rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment. “Oh yeah... Sorry. I forgot that you have a voice. Like, what even are you? A UFO? I'd expect an alien to speak, but not a UFO. But if you're me, then... Hm. Yeah. I guess that makes sense.”

“I appreciate how quickly you adapt to unusual circumstances. This is what makes us exceptional partners.”

“You sound cooler than me, though... What's up with that?”

“Hm? You think I sound cool? Heh heh heh...”

“Guh, what a creepy laugh... Do I sound like that?” Probably, she realized. She probably sounded like that to other people. “Oh no...”

Really, Necronomicon didn't seem that different from the persona she donned as Medjed. Even though she'd tried to put that behind her, 'Medjed' was still a part of her. In every world, she seemed to have a different voice. On the internet, she could be anyone, acting cool and aloof as the enigmatic hacker, but in the real world, everyone saw her as a timid girl. Sometimes, it was hard to tell which one was supposed to be her 'real' self. She spent so much time in her computer, when she took her eyes away and looked in a mirror, it horrified her to notice the self on the outside. She was a person. Just a person with a fragile human body.

“Nomi...”

“Yes... I know.”

“You heard what I was thinking?” she asked. She raised her goggles to rid herself of the tears that threatened the corners of her eyes. “That's fine. I'm glad. I'm glad you can hear. It's easier than having to say what I'm thinking out loud.”

There was a moment of silence. It was a companionable quietness.

It felt nice, being able to share that kind of moment with someone. Words weren't needed. All of the thoughts in her head, she didn't even have to arrange them. All of her jumbled up emotions. All of the thoughts and feelings that conflicted with each other. Necronomicon understood.

 

Even so...

 

“Thanks,” she said. It was the second time she'd said it, but twice still didn't seem like enough to communicate how grateful she was. All of the things she had trouble putting into words were understood in an instant by Necronomicon. “No one understands me better than me, huh?”

She gave a weak laugh, somewhat bitter.

“You're stronger than you think, Futaba,” Necronomicon assured. “How many people understand themselves as well as you do?”

“Yeah, but maybe that's the problem. I get trapped in my own head. That's... That's really where I'm stuck. Even now, I'm basically just talking to myself, aren't I?”

“Hey. You're definitely not alone,” Necronomicon said. As if to prove a point, a tentacle manifested from somewhere in the darkness below Futaba and curled carefully around one of her legs. “See what I mean? I'm you, but I'm here with you, too. In this place, things don't have to make sense the way they do in your world.”

There was some strange truth to what it had to say. Even if they were the same at heart, Necronomicon had its own functions within the Metaverse. It was its own being, together and yet separate from her at the same time. In the real world, though, Futaba had no way of speaking with her Persona, having to accept the silence, kept company only by the sound of her own voice in her head. It wasn't the same.

Futaba lowered a hand and touched the tentacle around her leg. “I wish you could always be with me. Even if you're just a part of me, I wish I could talk to you in the real world, too. I don't want to always be relying on someone else...”

“Is there something wrong with that?”

Of course.

It was a burden on everyone. And... She was afraid.

“People make each other stronger,” Necronomicon said.

“I-I don't wanna hear a lecture from my own Persona! ...You're right, though. I mean, it's not like you're capable of saying anything that isn't in my head to start with. You're like the more positive version of me. Why can't we just trade places? I'll be the Persona.”

“That'll never work!” Necronomicon said with a laugh. For a UFO, it was pretty cute. “I'm here to help you. I want you to be self-sufficient as much as you do. But... It is kind of mysterious, isn't it? I have my own thoughts. There's a part of me that wants to be the person you can rely on.”

That _was_ pretty weird. But it made sense in its own weird way. Futaba wanted to love herself the way that she was, recognizing and accepting her own weaknesses so that she could overcome them. The Persona born from her heart felt that deep desire. It was a need for a bond that could defy time and circumstance.

Futaba grumbled quietly, feeling her face get hot.

“It's no wonder you look the way you do. I was kinda trying to ignore it, but you're like... My ideal partner. I-I know that doesn't make sense! My ideal partner should be a person. The thing that emerged from the depths of my heart is this big UFO thing with wiggly tentacles. Wh-What the heck is wrong with me, right?”

It couldn't fight, but it kept her safe. It was the gentlest Persona, perfect for her.

What she was searching for wasn't another person.

She was looking for a feeling – the kind of feeling that could support her.

“Even if you can't always be with me... Would it-... Would it be wrong if I wanted to be with you?” She was sure that Necronomicon understood the way she meant it. It wasn't innocent. “That probably makes me sound vain. Wanting to be with my own Persona? I dunno... It's probably the same as masturbation.”

Futaba laughed a little, but her laugh became weak and trailed away.

“There's nothing wrong with that,” Necronomicon said.

“You're just saying that because it's what I want to hear.”

“And there's nothing wrong with that, either,” it insisted. “I want you to find your confidence. If you find the strength to love yourself, then I'm sure you'll eventually be able to move forward on your own. Just imagine how proud everyone else would be.”

Futaba couldn't help but smile a little at that. “Yeah... Yeah, you're right.” She straightened up and stuck out her chest. “I...! I want to become a proud, confident woman! And you're going to help me, Nomi!”

“I hear you,” it replied.

Suddenly, from the darkness around her, more of Necronomicon's tentacles appeared and coiled around Futaba's body. For a second, Futaba struggled, caught off guard, but she quickly relaxed when she remembered that there was no reason for her to feel threatened. Their grip wasn't tight. They were only gently wrapped around her as if they were trying to give her a hug. The thought made a lump form in Futaba's throat.

Necronomicon manifested from her thoughts... She was glad that the others hadn't questioned her about its appearance. She suspected that they already had some ideas about where the tentacles came from, though. It was embarrassingly obvious what her interests were. Her room was filled with anime junk.

Her pulse beginning to race. “A-Are we really gonna do it?”

“That's what you wanted, isn't it?” Necronomicon asked bluntly.

“Well, yeah, but... If you're part of me, then you have to know how these situations are supposed to go. You're acting too human! It's weird.”

“Oh. Do you expect me to handle you roughly? My, my, how inappropriate. You dirty girl. Won't this be your first time? And you want me to take you by force...”

Futaba's cheeks were burning. She flailed around, wailing in embarrassment. “Don't say it like that! I'm not dirty! ...It's totally normal for a girl my age to be interested in sex. Every teen with a smartphone has access to a whole world of information at the tip of their fingers. Vanilla sex is dead. Everybody knows that hentai is the path to the future. With the decreasing birth rate, pretty soon, nobody's gonna have human partners anymore. It's all waifus, husbandos, and tentacles from here on!”

“I'm flattered.”

Futaba couldn't tell if Necronomicon was being facetious, but she nodded her head anyway and agreed. “Yeah, you should be. It's unrealistic, but you're my perfect type! My heart made you look this way because it's taking advantage of what the Metaverse can do.”

Even if it would've earned her some odd looks from strangers, she would've loved to have Necronomicon with her in the real world. It sounded like something out of a surreal hentai manga. Her life was already bizarre, so Necronomicon wouldn't have made much of a difference in that regard.

“My life deserves to have one of those stupidly long visual novel titles. 'I'm Just a NEET but I Fell into Another World and Now I'm in Love with Tentacles!' ...It's an isekai, of course. Dang, I bet that'd sell like hotcakes... Maybe I'll write it.”

“It'll sell even more if it has plastic wrap around it... Let me give you a little firsthand experience.”

Before Futaba could crack any more cheeky otaku jokes, Necronomicon was already purposefully wriggling the tips of its tentacles underneath the hem of her Phantom Thief suit, searching for her skin. It was skin tight, but her Persona knew exactly where to start. It started at her waist and popped off the buckle fastening her belt. Its tentacles were surprisingly dextrous, considering their size.

“Wh-Whoa!” Futaba quickly placed a hand down on the tentacle that was attempting to slide below the waistline of her pants. “You can't just go straight for the prize! That's cheating!”

“I thought you wanted to be taken advantage of? Don't you want this to be as raunchy and nasty as possible? No need to hold back. You can even shout as loudly as you want and nobody will hear you. You used your imagination to make me. Now you can use your imagination to command me.”

“What a slutty UFO. I like you.”

It had her permission to do as it pleased, but it obeyed her wish to prolong the inevitable. Just the fact that it was 'inevitable' made Futaba shiver in anticipation.

While it kept her legs bound, Necronomicon moved its other tentacles elsewhere. Two of them wrapped around her arms and held her up, making it so she couldn't move her arms on her own, leaving her vulnerable. Although Futaba had some expectations for what a tentacle encounter was supposed to be like, she decided to keep her thoughts to herself. It was more exciting to see what Necronomicon decided to do on its own.

To think that it would have immediately gone below the waist... It was just as excited as she was. Necronomicon wanted her. She wanted to love herself.

“N-Nomi,” she mumbled quietly as the tip of one of its tentacles peeked under her shirt.

She squirmed ticklishly as it touched her stomach. Necronomicon's tentacles looked armored on the surface – they were quite hard – but the underside was nice and soft. It was even a little slimy, just as a good tentacle was supposed to be. It crept its way higher a little at a time, and Futaba watched, lower lip drawn between her teeth, as it neared her chest. The small, tapered end of the tentacle widened along its length, so it reached a point where its size was too much for her tight shirt to handle. The thought of her clothes getting torn kind of annoyed her, but clothing damage was also an important part of any tentacle fantasy. Besides, she figured that her Phantom Thief suit would repair itself by the next dive. Hopefully.

She winced as she heard the sound of the fabric tearing. It was almost too much to watch, but she kept her eyes trained on it as her shirt split from the bottom. Another tentacle joined the first, making it impossible for the delicate threads to hold together, tearing her shirt open, exposing her chest.

“N-Nobody can see this, right?” she asked, suddenly feeling self-conscious. She instinctively wanted to cover her chest with her hands, but her wrists were firmly trapped in Necronomicon's hold. For some reason, even the embarrassment was exciting. She didn't want anyone to see her like that, but the thought of someone watching was tempting.

“It's just you and me,” Necronomicon said. It raised one of its many tentacles and gently ran it along her thigh as if to soothe and reassure her. The feeling of its slightly rough surface brushing the inside of her thigh was just exciting.

Even though it was doing a good job of holding her, Futaba still felt somewhat awkward, unable to find a position that felt comfortable. There was a slight ache in her shoulders. And there was a warmth spreading between her hips that made her fidget. As she rubbed her thighs together, she recognized the feeling of her panties sticking to her skin. Necronomicon had barely touched her and she was already getting wet...

“What do you think the others would think if they saw me like this?” she wondered aloud, compelled by morbid curiosity.

“They'd be surprised. I think they see you like a little sister. It would probably give them a shock.”

Futaba grinned. “Nice...”

Her breath got stuck in her throat when the tentacles that had torn her shirt began to move again. She struggled to hold in a laugh as they moved around her stomach, touching her most ticklish places; the sides of her stomach, the protrusion of her ribs, the sensitive spot under her arms...

“Nngh...!”

She managed to keep herself from laughing, but a little moan slipped out along with her groan of restraint. She exhaled a hot breath as the slippery side of the tentacles slid along the underside of her breasts, cupping them. Her back arched on its own, leaning into their touch. They coiled, tightening loosely around what they could hold, but her breasts were too small and quickly slipped out of Necronomicon's grasp, left glistening with the tentacles' residue.

Futaba couldn't help but feel irritated at her body's eagerness. Her nipples had already hardened into excited peaks. She had to wonder if she would've been as excited if her partner had been human. Seemed unlikely. No human was going to be able to compete with Necronomicon until they evolved and acquired sexual tentacles.

As the tentacles rubbed her chest, she felt something suddenly clamp down on her nipples. It made her cry out in surprise. Thankfully, although it squeezed her nipples tightly, it didn't feel painful. She wished she could move them aside to see what they were doing. It was almost like it had mouths on the underside of each tentacle, releasing, sucking... Suction cups?

Futaba whined. “That's not fair... You're too powerful!”

It alternated from one breast to the other, sucking and releasing until her nipples were aching, her whole chest tingling with overstimulation. The undulations of the tentacles around her thighs made her move her hips unconsciously, seeking a different type of stimulation.

“J-Just how long are you going to keep doing that?” she asked. It was going to drive her crazy. Necronomicon knew how sensitive her chest was and it seemed determined to take advantage of it. In some of the doujins she read, the girls lost their minds after enduring stimulation for so long. When she read those, she thought it was just a bunch of unrealistic nonsense for the sake of kink. She had no idea that it was for real. The tentacles' unrelenting suction made her feel like she was going to go insane.

“N-Nomi, I... Ah... Come on, give me a break...!”

Finally, they released her breasts with a pornographic-sounding wet pop.

She hung her head and breathed roughly. As she tried to catch her breath, those tentacles gently fondled her chest, getting their slime everywhere.

There was something strange about that slimy secretion. It made her skin tingle. It seemed to be making her feel even more sensitive. Her nipples throbbed with the need to be touched.

Unable to wait any longer, the tentacles below her hooked around her belt and pulled down her pants, leaving just her panties. Swallowing thickly, Futaba dared to look down and took a mental snapshot of what it looked like to be entangled with her Persona's tentacles. They writhed lewdly around her limbs, coating her body all over with the slimy aphrodisiac it secreted. Her pussy was already aching, anticipating its forbidden touch between her legs.

“This is unreal,” she muttered, watching with widening eyes as one of the tentacles approached her lower body. “Seriously, this is crazy. Do you know how many people would kill for a chance like this? I'm livin' the dream. You're the best, Nomi. I can't believe it... M-My first time is going to be tentacle sex!”

“Hehe... I aim to please,” Necronomicon replied happily.

Futaba watched as it got closer and sucked in a breath when she felt the tip swipe her clit through her panties. She didn't bother to hold down her voice, moaning as it began to rub her through the fabric. One of the other tentacles joined the fray and nudged between her legs, prodding, letting her imagine what it would feel like to be penetrated. She was so excited, she could hardly stand it.

Necronomicon could sense how ready she was.

Curling a tentacle around the waist of her panties, it gave a yank and tore them clean off. Futaba watched as it pulled away the soaked and dripping tatters.

At last, the tentacle that had been lapping at her clit was able to touch her directly. The effect of its slime was immediate. As soon as it touched her most sensitive place, Futaba felt its effects climb up her body, making her whole body tingle with irresistible need.

She'd never been wetter in her life... It was all Necronomicon's fault. Her body was trying to prepare itself so it could welcome the sheer girth of her Persona's thick tentacles.

The tips of two tentacles gently nudged her soft lips and spread them apart, holding them open for the third that approached her exposed entrance. Futaba closed her eyes and bit her lip, squealing sweetly as it began to wriggle its way into her, inch by inch. That tentacle seemed different from the others. In the darkness below her, it was hard to see, but she realized that it didn't feel as firm as the others. It was tapered at the end, as small as one of her fingers, but it gradually got larger as it went deeper.

It couldn't go in all the way on the first plunge. It had to pull out slightly, then tried again, going deeper and deeper, opening her up until she was able to take its full width. It seemed almost impossible for her to be able to take something so thick on her first time, but the slime seemed to have a mysterious effect that made her insides relax. Her body yielded to Necronomicon's shape.

She couldn't believe how much of it was able to fit inside of her. Each time it pulled out, it felt like its length went on forever. When it pressed in as far as it could go, she was certain that she felt it kissing the mouth of her womb.

“Uwah, this is incredible...! As expected of my Persona!”

Hearing Necronomicon chuckle proudly made Futaba's whole body feel hot with desire and... Affection?

Yeah...

She'd never felt so good. Necronomicon knew how to treat her better than anyone. Being wrapped up in its lewd embrace made her feel loved.

A couple emotional tears pricked her eyes as she let out a somewhat hysterical-sounding laugh, amazed at the absurdity of the situation and yet deeply touched at the same time.

She couldn't catch her breath for long before another tentacle tried to join the first. Futaba struggled against the ones holding her wrists and twisted her hips, unsure whether she'd be able to handle another – but the Metaverse had already shown her that it could make the impossible a reality.

The second tentacle squeezed alongside the first and nudged its way inside a little at a time until it was snugly coiled together with the other one inside her. Combined, their size was overwhelming. Futaba gasped breathlessly, feeling stretched to her limit. Together, their slippery lengths rubbed against her inner walls, unavoidably touching her in all of the best places. The tentacles around her legs wetly stroked her thighs and spread them apart wider, giving the ones inside of her even easier access.

She felt so exposed, she could only imagine what a sight she had to be...

Then, as if Necronomicon were reading her mind, multiple digital screens appeared around her. They flickered to life, displaying ones and zeroes. When they finished initializing, an image of her was projected on each of the screens, showing what her body looked like from various angles, letting her have a look for herself.

It was even better than she imagined. She throbbed inside as she watched the tentacles effortlessly slip in and out of her. It was better than any porn video she'd ever watched, that was for sure.

“Nomi, you're gonna ruin me for marriage...”

Futaba laughed around a moan and moved her hips, pressing down as well as she could to meet the movements of the tentacles inside of her. With her eyes trained on the close-ups, she was coming in seconds. She squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her jaw as she shook with a powerful orgasm. It seemed to continue and only got stronger as Necronomicon continued to move inside of her. Pushed past the brink, she cried out and covered its tentacles with her own wetness.

Gradually, the tentacles relaxed and slipped out of her, leaving Futaba trembling in its grasp.

“Are you pleased?” it asked. “I sense some dissatisfaction...”

“More...” Futaba said softly. She didn't bother trying to regain her composure or anything. She looked up to meet her own eyes in the display in front of her and grinned at her sweaty image. “I want you to feel good, too, Nomi. I want you to come, too.”

It hummed thoughtfully. As the two tentacles that had been inside of her retreated to rest, another tentacle rose up, different from the rest. It was larger, thicker, with a bulbous protrusion along its length...

“What's that thing?” Futaba asked. “The alpha tentacle? Alright. Show me what you've got.”

She pushed out her hips, presenting her pussy.

Necronomicon wrapped a few of its other tentacles around her waist and held her up, positioning her to make entry easier for the imposing size of its alpha tentacle.

Penetration was the best part, Futaba thought. Her eyes rolled back blissfully as it nudged its way between her wet lips. Copious amounts of slime left by the previous tentacles gushed out of her as it pushed inside. It gave her a taste of the tip, then pulled out. As it teased her, a couple of the other tentacles returned to play with her chest, sucking on her nipples with its sticky suction cups.

After teasingly nudging against her clit, the alpha tentacle began to push inside, giving her its full size in one thrust. As it pushed in, she felt it suddenly stretching her open even wider than the others.

Blearily, Futaba opened her eyes and looked at the screens around her, looking for the one that showed what it was doing between her legs. The part that had just entered her was the bulbous part she recalled seeing. It looked like a knot or something. Her entrance clamped down around it after it made it inside, then refused to let it go when it tried to pull back out. It was just too big. It felt like it was stuck – but Futaba couldn't help but love the way it felt as it strained against her tightened entrance.

It had no choice but to go deeper, pressing the tip right up against her deepest place. After the pounding she'd taken from the others, that part of her felt especially sensitive and responded to the attention with a dull and needy ache deep in her belly. The ones teasing her nipples intensified the sensations she felt inside, making her feel unbelievably good. Despite its size, it still didn't hurt. All she felt was pleasure as the large tentacle moved around inside, rubbing against every inch it could touch.

“H-Huwaah...! Yes! Ah... O-Oh no... I f-feel like I'm going to come again...!”

She didn't know what was going to happen if she came with such a big thing still inside of her. She felt like she might break.

She wanted to hold on for Necronomicon's sake. She wanted her Persona to come, too.

She moved her hips with purpose, trying not to focus on the intense pleasure inside as she rocked against the large tentacle, feeling the weight of its knot pressing against her entrance from inside. When it started to throb, she figured that she had to be on the right track.

One of the tentacles holding one of her wrists began to weaken and became dull enough for her to pull her hand free. She reached down and stroked the one that was inside of her. Bringing her hand up, she let herself touch the place where they were connected and moaned. A part of her was still in disbelief. Feeling it with her own hand somehow made it more real. Her Persona had really claimed her first time...

As Futaba continued to stroke it, she suddenly felt it twitch. The knot inside of her seemed to become bigger, putting pressure on the spot that made her see stars. It kept moving, spasming wildly. Watching its erratic movements, anticipating its climax, Futaba was blindsided by another orgasm of her own. Tossing her head back, she moaned loudly and rocked her hips to return a bit of the intense pleasure Necronomicon had given her.

Its tentacle swelled, then suddenly let it all out inside, filling her with an endless amount of hot cum. She felt it swirling around, pouring into every corner and crevice. Afterwards, as the knot began to relax and decrease in size, the trapped cum gushed out and ran down Futaba's quivering thighs.

Slowly, Necronomicon pulled out and held Futaba as she regained her senses.

“Weh... Wow... You're really somethin'.”

“Pleased now?” Necronomicon asked.

Futaba patted one of its tentacles and smirked. “Yeah, of course. That was nuts. Now I see that what they say is true... I could get addicted to this kind of thing. I hope we get the chance to do it again.”

She was amazed that she didn't even feel ashamed to be laying there with her body exposed anymore. She'd just been curious... She hadn't really expected to come away from it feeling like she'd gained something. But something had definitely changed already. She could tell.

“You've leveled up,” Necronomicon said.

“Have I?” Futaba asked. She giggled, but she turned her gaze thoughtfully to the darkness above her. “Yeah. Maybe. I'm not even sure I can put it into words. Maybe I'm just high on the post-coital bliss or whatever. But even if that's true... I do feel stronger somehow – like I accomplished something. This was the wildest of the wild. If I could do this, then I really could do anything, couldn't I? Eheh...”

A regular person probably wouldn't have had the guts to be so bold, so audacious.

She really did that. And she loved it.

Necronomicon was the one who helped her reach that level.

She supported herself.

“By anyone's account, this was unconventional, wasn't it...? But it was incredible. It's okay to approach things in my own way, isn't it? Even if it's hard. I can do it.”

“You didn't need me to tell you that,” Necronomicon said, gently brushing her cheek. “That answer was already inside you.”

Futaba lifted a hand and held its tentacle. “But still... Even if you 'n' me are one and the same... I'm grateful.”

“You can go back now,” it said. There seemed to be a hint of disappointment in its voice. Futaba figured that its reluctance was her own.

“Yeah.”

“You can talk with your friends and hang out with them.”

“Yeah.”

“You can go out whenever you want now.”

Futaba nodded, a small smile forming.

“I'll visit you again,” she said. She looked at herself in the monitors and felt her heart warming. She held her Persona's gentle tentacle a little more strongly. “I'll try harder. I'll let others into my heart. But I won't do it for anyone else. I'm gonna do it for me.”

That way, being alone wouldn't be lonely anymore.


End file.
